onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 11/Story
If dreams are the mirror of oneself, does that mean...... WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS, PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK Synopsis The Whole Story Nightmare Seimei finds himself alone with Kagura in a dream. In the dream, he is trying to kill her against his will. Seimei finds himself saying that Kagura must be sacrificed for the good of Kyoto. Yaobikuni calls Seimei's name to wake him. Momiji's Invite Seimei recalled his dream about killing Kagura against his will to Yaobikuni. Yaobikuni reassures him that it was just a dream. Hearing her statement about dreams, Seimei questions if deep inside his heart he actually wanted to kill Kagura. Kagura reassures Seimei, as long as he didn't hate her, he wouldn't kill her. Suddenly appears a spirit who claims to be Momiji's follower. She requests Seimei to meet Momiji in the Maple Woods and he agreed. Ibaraki Doji appears and decides to tag along with them out of anger and curiousity. Forest's Witch Ibaraki, Kagura, Seimei and Kohaku wait for Momiji with her follower. Ibaraki Doji almost leaps in joy at the thought of injuring Momiji. Kohaku detects suspicious blood scents in the air. Seimei uses Vision revealing an angry soul that had been eaten by Momiji, as stated by Kagura. It attacks them and after its defeat, Momiji appears. The woman immediately tries to touch Seimei but he pushes her back. Momiji yearns for Seimei's affection and approval. Forest's Past Seimei states that he did not know of or remembers Momiji. She claims that he saved her and that she followed his instructions to eat humans to become beautiful. Momiji is immediately hostile when Kagura speaks to Seimei. She decided that she had showed Seimei her power to prove that she had also become stronger. She transforms and attacks him. Momiji expectantly accepts her defeat and pleads Seimei to see worth in her strength. Shuten Doji appears and accuses Seimei's actions towards Momiji. He challenges Seimei in order to protect Momiji. Ibaraki Doji brightens up at the idea of battling to Shuten Doji but Shuten denies it. Momiji defends Seimei as Shuten insulted him. Seimei states he understands Shuten Doji's hatred but reminds him that he was attacking a man who did not know his crime. Shuten Doji refuses to tell Seimei the full story and threateningly instructs him to ask Momiji's follower instead. Seimei realises Momiji is too blinded by love. Seimei looks at Shuten Doji and he threateningly questions if Seimei wanted to die immediately. Momiji's follower casts a spell to show Seimei the truth of his actions. Memories Momiji is seen in the Maple Woods thanking Seimei. She explains that her body is starting to rot and asks him to leave before it happened. Seimei states her heart was beautiful and that it knew what shame was. Seimei introduces himself and he compliments her name. One night, a dark Seimei who Momiji mistakes him for the previous Seimei and is troubled that he doesn't speak. Then she hears dark Seimei's voice urging her to eat humans to become forever beautiful. A Mysterious Past Momiji's follower undoubtedly accuses Seimei for seducing Momiji. Kagura disagrees that the second Seimei was the actual one. Seimei uses his jutsu and binds Momiji. Seimei offers to make a deal with Shuten Doji but they decline. Instead he uses the 'law of Oni' which includes being conquered. Ibaraki Doji is very excited about hearing his own idea and decides to help Shuten Doji in battle against Seimei. Shuten Doji admits that underestimated a human Onmyoji. Shuten Doji finally accepts Ibaraki Doji keeping him company and decides to come back later to see if Seimei finds a twist in the "truth" he saw. Kagura is still wary and concerned about the other dark Seimei.